pipesandplummersfandomcom-20200214-history
Illt
The Illt is an ancient being from a realm known as Eythsla. It thrives on destruction, which is caused by its presence alone. It is known to have destroyed three worlds prior to the one in which the Mushroom Kingdom is located. Summoning Centuries prior to the events of Pipes & Plumbers, the Illt was summoned through a portal inside the Hypogeum beneath Dragon's Grotto. It is unknown how or why, or even if this act was intentional. The Illt possessed at least one Toad during this time, who recorded some of their experiences in the Dire Journal. Imprisonment As the world began experiencing harsh storms and quakes, three heroes skilled in magic discovered that the Illt was the source and sought to send it back to its own realm. However, the portal would not open without five mystical ore pieces. Unable to locate the ore and running out of time, the heroes decided to do the only thing they could- imprison the Illt until the pieces could be found. The Illt resisted their spells and the heroes were forced to weaken it through battle. In an act of desperation, the Illt possessed a nearby Toad child- one of the heroes' own! Painful as it was, the heroes knew they couldn't allow the Illt to persist, and a spell was cast that bound the Illt to the child. A seal was created in the form of a dragon to seal this spell, and the heroes remained in the caves that eventually came to be called Dragon's Grotto. One hero would leave the caves at a time, searching for any clues as to where the ore pieces might be. This proved fruitless, however, as the task was not suited for a single-player quest. As the years wore on, the heroes left the grotto less and less often, becoming the reclusive Shamans the current heroes meet. Release As time passed, the Illt realized what it was capable of, even in bound form. The Toad child was a student of magic, and though it was young, it had enough power for the Illt to use. The Illt created an illusion of a Toad mother, which it then sent to the Marketplace, claiming that its child had been kidnapped and taken to the caves. This caught the attention of the heroes, who agreed to find and retrieve the child. Upon reaching where the child was kept, they found three Shamans guarding the child. The heroes attacked, but soon the dragon seal itself awoke to defend the spell. Doing what they do best, the heroes destroyed the dragon seal, allowing the Illt to vanish from sight. Outland Stronghold Following this event, the Illt possessed the Curator while it slowly regained strength. When it became able to physically manifest itself, it abandoned the Curator and took residence in Outland Stronghold, a large tower in the forests outside of town. This summoned the dragon Exuro, a creature of unknown origin capable of devouring the Illt itself. However, this information was unknown to the heroes, who fought and chased it away. As the storms began once more, the heroes took on the stronghold to face the Illt. Here, the Illt revealed that they had been working in its favour- releasing it from its prison, and chasing away the only creature that could destroy it. The Illt attempted in vain to recruit the heroes, and was met with a fierce battle. The Illt used a variety of magic and physical attacks, changing form while still in the process of regaining strength. In the end, the Illt was overpowered and dissolved into the ground. The Ore Pieces The Shamans informed the Curator that, with the Illt defeated, the heroes would need to unite the five ore pieces to seal the portal, lest the Illt return. When the ore was finally all collected, the Curator fit them into a wooden scepter and proceeded into the Hypogeum with the heroes to find and seal the portal. They found, instead, that the portal was already sealed and that the Illt had never left their world to begin with! The heroes were attacked by Illt Vassals, and upon the vassals' defeat, they fused into the true final ore piece. Now with all six pieces together, the heroes can open the portal and send the Illt back. To be continued... Affiliations Aggrogant Aggrogant is an immortal being with the appearance of a knight. He is strongly loyal to the Illt and after his initial defeat, Aggrogant hunts down the heroes twice for a rematch. He uses many forms of medieval combat, as well as more physical attacks like kicks. Illtings These small creatures are spawned by the Illt. While they cannot deal much damage, they can prevent the use of weapons, magic, and even items. Some are easily defeated, while others are only weak to specific types of magic. Stats Phase 1 HP 650 INT 3 SPD 10 Coins 0 Exp 66 Attacks Flame Wall (20) Static X! (18) Permafrost (24, freezes) Windburn (20, burns) Epicenter (30, 15 to nearby targets) Neurotoxin (18, disables magic) Sunburst (24, lowers accuracy) Blot Out (24, target misses 2 turns) Quark Nova (28) Compress (26, target can't move) Drop None Weakness Fire form: Wind/Earth Electric form: Earth Ice form: Fire Wind form: Fire Earth form: Nature/Ice Poison form: Fire Light form: Dark/Void Dark form: Light/Star Star form: Void Void form: Star Reading None Phase 2 HP 670 Exp 67 Attacks Strangle (12 per turn) Tentackle (18) Siphon (20, restores 20 HP) Weakness None Phase 3 HP 680 Exp 67 Attacks Drop Out (15, target disappears, reappears next turn) Inverthquake (20 to all) Lacerate (25) Weakness None Gallery Illt Phase 1.png Illt Phase 2.png Illt Phase 3.png Illt Defeated.png __NOEDITSECTION__